


How To Keep Your Man: A Teen Beat Exclusive

by tuesday



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Dating, M/M, RC Helicopter, Unreliable Narrator, drugging of characters to get them on planes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five reasons why Murdock should not be given copies of <i>Teen Beat</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Keep Your Man: A Teen Beat Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for SK for a five things meme! She asked for "Five times Murdock considered it a date, please!" Thank you, Wanlorn, for talking this fic over with me! Warning, as with probably almost all of my A-Team fic, for a character being drugged to get him on an airplane. Just like canon, basically.

> HOW TO KEEP YOUR MAN: DATE NIGHT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE BORING OR EXPENSIVE.
> 
> 1\. TAKE HIM TO THE OCEANSIDE: A WALK ON THE BEACH AT SUNSET OR A SHORT BOAT TRIP CAN BE INCREDIBLY RELAXING.

"Can you smell that fresh sea breeze?" Murdock said.

"Keep your head down, fool."

"And the sunset tonight is especially--"

B.A. tackled Murdock out of the boat right before it exploded.

> 2\. STARGAZING: COUNTING THE STARS TOGETHER COULD BE JUST THE THING YOUR ROMANCE IS MISSING.

"I've always loved the night sky," Murdock said. "And up here, it's almost like you can touch the stars."

In the co-pilot's seat, B.A. lolled silently against the window.

"How much longer until we get there?" Face demanded from the back, because he couldn't seem to understand that Murdock and B.A. were having a _moment_ up here.

> 3\. DINNER IN: SOMETIMES A FAVORITE MEAL IS BETTER THAN ANY EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT.

It was rare they had so many opportunities, but Face and Hannibal had gone off for further reconnaissance, and B.A. was still in need of calming after waking up from the sleep draught.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to spare you," B.A. said, digging a toast point into the curry. "It just means I'm going to finish my meal first."

A cozy night in with a home-cooked meal, just the two of them, Murdock thought. Could life get any better than this?

> 4\. MOVIE NIGHT: WHEN ALL ELSE FAILS, YOU'LL FIND IT'S A CLASSIC FOR A REASON.

"Would you like some popcorn?" Murdock asked solicitously.

"We should stay focused on the surveillance," B.A. said. After a pause, "Is that your homemade kettle corn?"

"I made it sweet, like you," Murdock said.

"Weirdo," B.A. said gruffly, but he took the bowl Murdock offered.

> 5\. LET HIM KNOW HE'S SPECIAL: NEVER FORGET YOUR ANNIVERSARY.

"It's what?" Murdock asked, panicked.

"For our anniversary," B.A. said, looking kind of embarrassed and kind of irritated at having to repeat himself. "Open it."

A hundred plans flitted through Murdock's mind and were discarded. The most likely for success was the possibility of faking sudden cardiac arrest--but then B.A. would want to take him to the hospital, and their anniversary would be _even more ruined_.

The box flaps folded back to reveal a tiny remote control helicopter painted red and white. "This is a War Hawk 300." It was _beautiful_.

"Yeah, well, don't say I never did anything for you," B.A. said.

"But I don't have anything for you," Murdock said.

"If that's the only helicopter I ever have to see you fly again," B.A. said, "consider it even."

Murdock readily agreed, because it wasn't like B.A. could see him flying when he was unconscious, and that still left open planes, gliders, tanks, and other possible means of air travel. B.A. stayed with Murdock as he flew the War Hawk around the room, trying out new maneuvers and wondering if he could try some of them with something bigger.

"Strafe Face's head again," B.A. said.

"I can _hear_ you," Face said.

Murdock instructed the helicopter to do B.A.'s bidding, and B.A.'s laughter edged to giggles of delight.

And okay, Murdock might be the worst of boyfriends, but it was the _best anniversary ever_.


End file.
